Maneater
|artist = Nelly Furtado |year = 2006 |difficulty = 2 (Medium) (Classic/Mashup) |nogm = 2 |dg = Female |mashup = Only on PS3 and Wii U |mode = Solo |pc = Cherry Red to Blue |gc = Purple |lc = Dark Peach |alt = Puppet Master Mode (Wii U) |pictos = 143 (Classic) 81 (Mashup) |perf = Laura Ferretti}} "Maneater" 'by ''Nelly Furtado is featured on , , and . Dancer The dancer is a woman with black hair and red face makeup. She is wearing a red sleeveless shirt with red patent sides and a back cape, a pair of red patent leather jeans, and a pair of red heels. Her outfit turns blue at a few points, and the shoes turn purple. She also has a pink outline. Background The routine takes place at an alley way outside a club with dark-red walls which has a sign that reads Maneater. During the part where the background turns blue, there are some light dancing shadows which appear to be males. Thick smoke is present throughout the routine. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: 'Move both of your hands down from your head when the last chorus starts. '''Gold Move 2: '''Move your both of your hands down from their clasped position above your head when "You wish you never met her at all" is sung. Maneater GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Maneatergm1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Maneater GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Maneatergm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Wii, Xbox 360 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Maneater" is sung Wii U, PS3 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Maneater" is sung Mashup Maneater has a Mashup that is exclusive to the PS3 and the Wii U. Dancers (no repeats) *'''Maneater (JD4) *''Jerk It Out'' (JD) *''Dare'' (JD) *''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD3) *''U Can't Touch This'' (JD) *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) (JD3) *''Viva Las Vegas'' (JD2) *''Rasputin'' (JD2) *''Chicken Payback'' (JD2) Puppet Master Mode Maneater ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Maneater' * Pec Push/Funky Farmer/Windscreen Wiper/Sunset Swing * Nerdy/Push Down/Channel Changing/Flamingo Walk * Tribal Waves/Vogueing Queen/Party Boy/Braces Boy * Move Your Body/Penguin/Glam Swing/Falling * Rip It Off/Girlie Show/Tug Of War/Cyber Fight * Football Boy/Posh/Go Away/Rock Chick * Four Corners/Funky Frog/Swivel/Fever * Fitness Punch/Flying Down/Baila/Good Wave * Skater Mix/Tex Mex Rodeo/Afro Groove/Treadmill * Fitness Fun/Rain Boots/Crazy Pin-Up/Step Back * Beyond The Earth/Jazzy Snap/Techno Slide/Beach Combing * Mod's Madness/Hand Flick/African Swim/Jumping Jack * Happy Hour/Posh Poses/Warm Up/Cyber Punch * Cheer Snap/Bollywood/Action Movie/Hold-Up * Hen Night/Walking Dead/Headache/Here 'N' Now * Push Pineapple/Seesaw/Hippie Throw/Rock Star * Keep Fit/Waving Queen/Spanish Whip/Snappy Dress * S Snap/First Aid/Voodoo/Speeding Up * Touchdown/Point 'N' Punch/Flirty Skirt/Back It Up * Mod's Plane/Full Moon/Sensual Whip/Heartbeat Burn * Dirty Punch/Mexican Swing/Wind Up Pony/Shuffling * Girl Power/Kazatchok/Push The Corners/Vitamin C * Throw It Up/Rainbow/Sporty Step/Cyber Whip * Rip It Off/Arm Pulse/Techno Twitch/Kitty Claws * Fit Training/Wolf Minded/Arms Circle/Starlette * Locker Room/Rainy Day/NYC/Spinning Points * Dude Dance/Bring It Back/Castanets/Malibu Waves * You/Russian Hat/Get You/Tear It Up * Maneater Appearances in Mashups Maneater ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Ain't No Other Man * Bad Romance (Monsters) * Crucified * Moves Like Jagger * Tribal Dance Captions Maneater ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Dark Sun * Exorcise * Hypnotic Hands * Hypnotic Slaps * Hypnotise * Lonely Walk * Mature Catch * Possessed * Push It Trivia * This is Nelly Furtado's second song in the series, after ''Promiscuous. ** However, this is the only song in which she's the only person credited. * The coach's face is the most visible out of all the coaches in Just Dance 4. This is due to her dark shade facial makeup. * Nympho (From Move your body around like a '''nympho') is censored, as it refers to a female executive sexual desire. * The fading effect is not used in this Mashup during transitions, unlike the others in the same game. ** This makes the Mashup extremely difficult. *** Also, all the coaches in the Mashup are males, except for the original dancer who appears at the beginning and end (no pictograms are seen and no moves are counted during her part). Additionally, no coaches from ''Just Dance 4 appear except Maneater. * This dance has a lot of pictograms. Most dances stop making constant pictograms after repeating moves, but this doesn't. ** This also happens in other routines such as Dagomba and the Just Dance 4 remake of Boom. * In the beta clip from the Just Dance YouTube accounts, when everything turns blue, the pictograms are still red (this also happened in Moves Like Jagger’s Mashup). * The routine design looks like the music video for the song. * Maneater’s outfit slightly resembles Crazy Little Thing’s outfit. * When the dancer swings her arms in the first part of the chorus there is a smoke effect. This however doesn't look like she is making the smoke with her hands. ** Instead, it comes out of her underarms. * If you select the caption Rock Chick in the Puppet Master Mode, a pictogram from Dare will briefly appear. ** Also, if you select the caption Locker Room, a pictogram from Barbra Streisand will accidentally show up for a little while. * There is a beta pictogram in the Just Dance Now files that resembles one of the pictograms from We No Speak Americano. * When the song was first added into Just Dance Now, a VIP subscription was required to play the routine. This was later changed, meaning that it is now unlockable with Mojo Coins. Gallery maneater.jpg|''Maneater'' Maneateractive.png|''Maneater'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Maneaterinactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover maneater_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Outdated) maneater_cover@2x_updated.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Updated) Maneateravatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 86.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/Just Dance Unlimited/Just Dance Now 20086.png|Golden avatar 30086.png|Diamond avatar Man eater.png cutmypic (18)3.png Wantuback2.png|''Maneater'' appearing in the background of Want U Back Maneater.png|Pictograms Beta Maneater Pictogram.png|Unused Pictogram 1 ManeaterBetaPictogram2.png|Unused Pictogram 2 ManeaterBetaPictogram3.png|Unused Pictogram 3 ManEatUp.png Videos Nelly Furtado - Maneater (US Version) Just Dance 4 Nelly Furtado Maneater Playthrough - Just Dance 4 - Maneater - Mode Dance Mash-Up Just Dance 4 (Wii U) Maneater Puppet master mode Maneater - Nelly Furtado Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Now - Maneater 5* References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs in Just Dance Now